Deal with the Devil
by lynlovescake
Summary: Simon Lewis finds himself in probably the weirdest yet coolest situation he could imagine. He is put to the ultimate test when he makes a deal with the notorious Isabelle Lightwood. Can Simon pull this off without losing himself in the process? Read on and see! WARNING UPDATES MAY TAKE A WHILE IN THE BEGINNING
1. Her name was Izzy

**HEY EVERYONE! SO I GOTS A NEW STORY OUT FOR Y'ALL! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND STUFF! IT'S SO MUCH FUN WRITING THROUGH SIMON'S PERSPECTIVE! :)**

July 5, 2013 (also known as the greatest night of my, Simon Lewis, life.)

"Clary, I don't know. I'm not much of a party goer. It'll be weird." I try to explain to my best friend, Clary Fray. She just rolled her eyes and said I was being a baby, which I was I am going to admit but I had my reasons.

I'm not what you would call a "cool" kid. I was more on the lines of "nerdy" or "Attractively smart" as I'd like to put it.

Clary on the other hand is a "cool" kid. She's been one ever since she found out who her father is: a famous lawyer, in the seventh grade. She's been trying to get me to go to all the "cool" kids activities ever since because she wants me to have fun. It's quite offending actually. I have fun too. But in the end I always let her drag me there so she could be happy. I'm just that nice of a guy.

"We're going and you're going to have fun and not play video games all weekend." Clary scolded.

"But Mom!" I playfully whined. She shook her head as she picked out the clothes I was gonna wear tonight. She threw a blue plaid button down and black skinny jeans. I made a face at the skinny jeans. "Uhm Clare? I think you accidentally gave me one of your jeans." I handed it back to her. "No I didn't I bought them for you. Now wear them with pride." That's sort of hard to do when you can't breathe in them. I hate trends. "Fine, you win." I muttered, unbuttoning my shirt.

"Oh geez Simon!" Clary yelled, averting her eyes. "Warn me before you start changing so I can _leave_." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. We've literally known each other for like ages. Seeing my torso shouldn't be so bad.

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

* * *

"Simon, hurry up! We're gonna leave without you!" I heard Clary yell. I take one last look at myself in the mirror. Oh God, what has she turned me into? Clary had taken the liberty of attempting to straighten my hair, leaving it a wavy mess that just loves to get in my eyes. She also took it upon herself to get me some contacts so no glasses for me tonight. It makes me kind of sad. I really like my glasses. I head down stairs to find my best friend intensely making out with the star quarterback at our school. Hmm, should I politely leave them there and take the car keys from Clary, or rudely interrupt by making gagging noises and screaming at the top of my lungs in a girlish fashion? I like the sound of the second option.

"Dammit Simon you scared the hell out of me!" Clary yelled, frustrated.

"You should be happy I did. Don't want to end up in Hell now do we?" I was rewarded with a grin and a punch in the arm. You might not believe me but Clary is notoriously strong. She used to be a tiny bully before we became friends. I rubbed the area she punched. It hurt.

We all head out to the quarterback's –Jace Wayland–car and drove off to the party.

Right when we step out of the car, Clary and Jace run inside and disappear for the night as usual, leaving me to fend for myself in the sea of "cool" kids. I didn't mind though, better to have them run off making out and leaving me be than making out in front of me. My best friend is classier than that.

I walk inside the house. I wonder whose it is?

As usual the party is at its peak when I arrive. Clary likes arriving late. I will never understand why. I grab a cup of beer and make my way to the television. That's usually where I hang out, people that hang out there are funny. When I get there, I spot one of my friends surprisingly. He's playing spin the bottle with a bunch of other people. "Simon!"

"Eric." I call back, giving him a boy hug as Clary liked to put it. "Dude, play with us." He said, taking my cup and chugging it down. I nod, taking a seat next to him.

There was at least seventeen of us in that circle playing: Me, Eric, his girlfriend of the week, Craig, Benny, Maia, Jordan, Sebastian, Sabrina, Morgan, five people I have no clue who they are, Alec, and lastly Isabelle Lightwood.

"Kay your turn!" Maia smiled gleefully handing me the bottle. I took it with confidence that I won't get a boy. I rub my hands together before placing the bottle on the floor and spinning it. As it started to slow, I got nervous. The bottle passed by most of the girls and my stomach nearly dropped as it stopped, pointing at Sebastian. Or at least I thought it did. I looked up from the bottle to find that it was actually pointed at Isabelle Lightwood, who I later found out was the host of this party. The crowd gathering around the circle ood and giggled. I smiled my most charming smile as Isabelle, clearly drunk as hell, crawled to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sat on my lap, locking lips with me.

This clearly wasn't the night I thought I was going to have. Usually I'd be by the television playing Mario Karts or Halo with a bunch of other people that seem to have been dragged here as well. But tonight I had a thirty minute make out session with the one and only Isabelle Lightwood. I thanked Clary in my head for dragging me here.

"Okay! That's enough! You're going to eat each other up gosh!" Maia Roberts called, giggling as she pulled us apart. "If y'all wanna make out longer just go upstairs or something." The crowd snickered at that but Alec looked pissed. Oops.

"Come on." Isabelle whispered in my ear, taking me by the collar. "Let's go finish what we started." I grinned, letting her lead me to wherever she liked. I turned my head as we left and gave a thumbs up to Eric. This was a very good night.

The next day I had to sneak out of Izzy's house through her window. Didn't want to get shoot by her dad now do we?

It took about two blocks before I got a text message from Clary followed by a call. "Hey, Fray." I greeted a little too chipper. "What's up?"

"I was at your house last night. Okay?" she explained. Our sleepovers have become an excuse for her to tell her mother, Jocelyn Fray. I sighed. "Yeah, I got you. So how long did you stay at Izzy's?"

"Not as long as you, that's for sure. Do you hear what people said about you last night?"

"No, what?"

"They said you hooked up with Isabelle Lightwood and dude apparently it was loud as fuck."

I chuckled. So I guess it's official now. You are now looking at Simon Lewis, official "cool" kid.


	2. Red Lipped Cruella

August 14, 2013 The day I made the deal

It wasn't what I expected it to be. I mean, when a girl approaches you telling you that she has a proposition for you, you immediately think sex. It's just the way to think. That's weird right? Yeah.

* * *

It was the first day of school of my senior year. I wasn't really worried about that though. I was more worried about my schedule. I wasn't able to attend orientation so I'm forced to go to the main office and ask for it. Now I know what you're thinking. That doesn't take that long Simon! Well, let me tell you! Marian the receptionist is an eighty year old half deaf half blind woman. She takes about two hours flipping through the various stacks of paper until she finally finds my name in bold letters.

"If you have any troubles, dear, you can go to Sarah. She's a lovely girl, she is. Good skin. Here," she hands me my pass for class. I give her a smile. I really liked how she talked like Audrey Hepburn when she was in My Fair Lady. Yknow before she was taught to be etiquette.

* * *

LEWIS, SIMON (12)

AP LITERATURE – GOODWIND, MICHEAL

CALCULUS – STACY, MARION

FREE PERIOD

WEB DESIGN – PHILLIPS, JEFF

ECONOMICS – STEVENS, ERIC

P.E. – WESTFIELD, MERIC

It looked pretty good to me so I didn't bother changing any of it like I usually do each year. I was very happy with the free period too. All that hard work was bound to pay off.

I walk to my locker and toss everything I didn't need inside. Suddenly a note falls out of my locker and lands softly on the floor. I looked around before picking it up.

_Simon_

It read on the front in a freestyle sort of way. I unfold the puzzlement of a note and read on, very curious.

_Meet me at the Pit at lunch. – XOXO _

XOXO? Who the hell could that be?

* * *

It was third period. Clary and I didn't have classes at that time so we went out to get some yogurt at Yogurt Planet. Clary worked there in the summers and weekends so we got discounts and free ice cream.

"Hey so guess what I found in my locker?" I told Clary, She scooped up some strawberry chocolate yogurt with rainbow sprinkles and gummy bears into her mouth. "What?" She asked mouth full. Classy.

I handed her the note. She examined it intently. I was becoming a little nervous as the minutes ticked away. I was halfheartedly hoping it was from her but I didn't get my hopes up. If she wanted to hang out she'd text me. Finally she looked up and gave me a rosy lipped smile. "Well are you going to go meet this person?"

I shook my head. "Nah, what if it's a terrorist or a kidnapper? Always stay safe little one."

She just shook her head. "I think you should meet this person. You always stay safe Si. Live a little. This could be the first step to that." I snorted. "No I will not YOLO stop it." She rolled eyes but smiled at me. She threw a gummy bear at me. I threw it back at her like a man.

"I guess." I shrugged. The note actually makes me very nervous because 1. I don't know who it came from and 2. I don't like meeting possible pedos and eating me.

"You should still go," she tries again, taking a big spoonful of yogurt. "It's not every day stuff like this happens to you."

She did have a point right there. I guess I should meet this XOXO person then. We finished off our yogurt before heading back to Clary's car and back to school just before third period ended.

We ended up parting ways when Clary spotted a group of her other friends and caught up to them. I didn't mind really, although I did wish she'd spend lunch with me more often. I mean we are best friends right? Oh well boyfriend tops best friend anytime right?

So I head over to the Pit to meet XOXO.

I get funny looks when I reach the Pit. The Pit is basically a place for students to smoke their little lungs out without the staff knowing (or acknowledging). The Pit has been around before I was even born, according to my sister anyways. It's the only true safe place where you don't have consequences. Not that many kids hang around here though. I'm guessing that's why the regulars are looking at me weird. Like what's Smart Ass Lewis doing here? By the way I don't actually know if they call me that. I wouldn't mind the nickname though. Being smart is a complement after all.

I go to sit on a rock, waiting for this person for at least half of lunch time. Just when I nearly give up and go, I feel a tap on my shoulder and the next thing I know I'm being yanked into the corner of the Pit where the other students couldn't see me if I get mugged.

"Hi?" I greet the scene kid that dragged me here. She doesn't respond, just runs away. "Hey wait!" I call after her.

"Don't bother catching up to her. She's nobody." I frown as I turn to find none other than Isabelle Lightwood resting on a sofa chair with a devilish smile creeping up her red lips, clearly satisfied with herself.

"M'lady," I greeted, hoping that my voice dripped with sarcasm. I took her hand and bought it to my lips. "What can I do for you?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, taking her hand back.

Isabelle Lightwood is one of the most popular girls in the whole entire school. She's the cheerleading captain and she's also presidents of most of the clubs. The good ones ykno? Nothing too nerdy. She is also known for her many parties. I've heard rumors that she collects people and use them for her own personal gain. It was said that if you screw up you could be shipped into a third world country and never be heard of.

"Sit," She gestured to the sofa chair a few feet away from her. I dragged it close to her and sat. She definitely means business. "What do you want Isabelle?"

She chuckled. "So demanding." How ironic. "You're probably wondering why I called you here."

"Yeah that'd be my initial thought,"

"Okay then first you need to sign this contract stating that you won't tell anyone of our little talk," She did air quotes around the word talk. Her parents own a law firm in Manhattan. She must've gotten this habit of making contracts from them. I read through the fine print before signing it. Always read the fine print. You never know what you'll get into if you don't.

"Okay," she says after I hand her the contract. "So I have a proposition for you."

I arch my brow. "Like?"

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend in front of everyone."

I did not see that coming.

"You see," she begins explaining. "I have a reputation to uphold. That little 'hook up' we had at my party dirties up my rep. I don't normally hook up at parties so I can keep a clean image. I was wasted around that time so I couldn't really control anything. It'll just be for like three months then we can stage a public break up and you're off the hook."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. It took me a while to process it too. The last time I saw her, or even just heard her, she was crying in the bathroom mumbling how she fucked up. It was sad to hear that I was her fuck up but I guess this is how she's going to fix everything. Not that it needs fixing.

"You've got to be shitting me right now," I blurted out.

"Excuse me?" She crossed and uncrossed she long legs. Clearly she's not very happy with this response.

"You're joking about all of this right? I'm being pranked?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why would I waste my time if I wasn't being serious Simon? Of course I'm serious. Don't be stupid. You get benefits out of this too you know."

"How? I don't want a relationship where I don't feel anything towards the person."

"That's why I said fake, stupid. We're not actually gonna go out. Just pretend in front of the whole school."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I avert her piercing eyes, frowning. What would Clary think if she finds out I sold my soul to the Devil? Clary doesn't really like Isabelle Lightwood all that much after she spread the rumor of her being a cheap whore after she started dating Jace. She'll be pissed.

"She's never gonna love you, you know." I looked up, confused. "You heard me. You can wait and pretend that maybe one day she'll dump the most popular guy in school for a dork with the second highest GPA. Of course we both know she won't, now will she? She's too much in love with him." I just stared at her dumbstruck. For once I didn't have anything to say.

"What does Clary have to do with this?" I finally managed to say.

The corner of her perfect red lips pulled up in a mischievous cat like smile as if to say gotcha. "So it's that skanky redhead huh?" I felt my face go red. No matter how much Clary had changed, she is not a skank. "She's not a skank and you know it."

"I'll keep your secret," she said with disinterest. "If you agree to this…if you don't then Clary finding out about this little crush you have on her won't be the only thing you need to worry about." She then does her cross uncross princess thing she keeps doing. "Goodbye College," she gives me this wicked smile that sends shivers down my spine. Her brown eyes were fierce. She definitely meant business. Right there in that moment she reminded him of the Godfather. Minus the weird accent of course. She definitely is a lot scarier that meets the eye. She could be the descendant of Cruella De Vil, if she were real. "So do we have a deal?"

I swallowed. Now I was nervous to even break her gaze. I felt my palms grow moist and shake frantically. But I took her hand anyways. She got herself a deal.


	3. Losing Sight

**IMM SOOOO SOORRRY I HAVENT UPDATED! **

August 16, 2013 The day I Simon Lewis officially go out with Isabelle Lightwood

I imagined my first relationship to be with someone I actually at least liked. I mean don't get me wrong, Izzy's hot but I just don't _feel_ anything. Then again I was sort of forced into this situation now wasn't I?

It was Friday so I guess I can avoid her for the weekend at least. Plus Saturdays were Clary and my movie day.

I don't think I'd ever get used to the stares I got as I walked Izzy to her locker. She was chatting it up, staring at me with eyes full of love. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was actually in love with me. I can see why she's the golden girl in the theatre department.

"So anyways, do you want to come?"

I blink, mentally shaking my head. "Wait what?"

She rolled her eyes, doing this cute girly giggle before placing her hand on my arm tentatively. Damn she's good. "Silly, I was asking if you wanted to go to the movies with me on Saturday with a bunch of my friends. We're watching some scary movie or something." She flashes me a sparkling smile that would've sent my knees buckling if I didn't know better. I look around. There are definitely some people eavesdropping on us. Rule 1. Never reject Izzy of anything in public. "Of course," I check the time. Two minutes before the bell. Shit I'm going to be late for Calculus. Ms. Stacy's gonna throw a bitch fit. "Uhm, I'm gonna be late for Calc. I'll catch up with you at lunch?" She smiled. It was so sweet, my heart skipped a beat. She nodded as if she completely understood. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a lingering kiss. I placed my hand on her hip, trying to not lose myself in this kiss. It was hard, let me tell you. Isabelle Lightwood, no matter what, can take your breath away.

Finally she pulled away and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Meet me at my locker, kay?" I nod obediently before sprinting to my next class.

Of course I ended up late so I was sent to the office to get a pass. I was never late for class. So much for perfect attendance this year. Having a girlfriend sucks.

News got around fast.

I got dirty looks from guys that envied me and curious ones from girls. I can almost guess what they're thinking: what does the legendary Isabelle Lightwood see in the close to a nobody Simon Lewis?

When I reach the parking lot to meet up with Clary, I see Clary charging me. "Simon Lewis you have a lot of explaining to do!" she yelled from her car. She sped to where I was and pulled me in through the window. "Holy shit Clare! Watch it!"

"Why didn't you tell me you and the Princess are _dating_?" she didn't sound too happy about the idea. I had a feeling.

I take a deep breath before explaining the story Isabelle gave me if this type of question ever came up in a conversation. "It sort of just happened." Okay that wasn't exactly what Izzy told me to say. What she wanted was: I had a crush on her for a while and finally got the courage to ask her out yada yada. She can be so cliché sometimes. "Whatever, why didn't you tell me you were planning to ask her out?"

"I was but you were too busy sucking face so yeah."

She punched my arm really hard. "Ow!" I yelped.

"We're best friends, Simon. We're supposed to tell each other everything."

"Yeah right, you don't tell me things."

She gripped the wheel, her knuckles turning white. She floored it until we reached the mall. "I tell you everything." She whispered her voice small and full of hurt. She looked hurt by what she seems to think was betrayal. But what she didn't know is that she betrayed me when she'd ditch me for drinking and parties and the "cool" kids table.

"Look I'm sorry okay?" I reach over to take her hands off the wheel and place it on her lap. "I should have told you. I just didn't think you'd approve." She gives me a smirk. "Why wouldn't I?" her voice dripped of sarcasm.

"Clary," I sighed.

"I know, I know." She looked out the window for a while, seeming the get lost in her thoughts.

"Well I'm happy that you're happy," she finally says then. If only she knew the truth. I was almost tempted to tell her, but then I quickly remembered all of Izzy's threats. I just barely manage a nod.

It was lunch by the time we got back to school. That meant I had to go find Izzy. "See yah later Fray," I called after her as she went to go park the car. She wasn't very pleased with my ditching her but she understood I had to find Isabelle.

"Hey," I was breathless by the time I got to Izzy's locker. She looked up, a small smile lingering on her rosy lips. "Hey Simon, to the caf?" she laced her hand with mine and led me to the cafeteria. I've never actually spent lunch there. "By the way, we're going shopping after school."

"Whoa, you serious?"

"Duh, you need a makeover."

I smirked. I didn't want a makeover. Plus I was broke. "I'll pay for everything. C'mon."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Good!" She brought me to her table where her twin brother was sitting with a bunch of their friends. "Iz?" Alec arched his brow at me as if to say _why is he here?_

"We're dating now, Alec." She rolled her eyes as if that was obvious.

"Since when?"

"Since whenever. Stop asking questions."

Alec didn't say anything else after that. Just glared at me for the rest of the lunch period. I tried not to look at him directly in the eye but I could still feel his eyes burning holes at the side of my face, ready to pounce on me and stuff me in a blender.

The rest of the school day was pretty normal. I walked Izzy to each class and I was rewarded with a kiss. People still stared and whispered about us and I got some questions from some guys in my 5th period asking how I managed to get the Princess to go out with me. I guess Clary isn't the only one that uses that nickname huh?

I was actually enjoying myself, surprisingly. I have something to do when I'm not with Clary or my other buddies playing video games. It's like a job, except I don't actually get paid. I should.

I met Izzy afterschool at her locker before we went to the mall. "I still don't get why we have to go shopping, Izzy." She shrugged, going through the glove compartment to retrieve a pack of cigarettes. "Light one for me?" I nod, searching for the lighter.

"Thanks," she says when I hand it to her. She takes a drag before explaining. "I want you to look good especially if we're going to be dating. You got to look the part."

Seriously, this chick cannot be that vain.

"Whatever."

She took another drag before throwing the cig out the window. Unlike Clary, Izzy was actually a pretty decent driver. She texts and drives but we all have our flaws. We didn't talk during the ride, making the silence between us solidify. I turned on the radio in hopes of filling the awkwardness.

"Hey!"

_Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear_

_'Cause though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Hey!_

_Don't listen to a word I say_

_Hey!_

_The screams all sound the same_

_Hey!_

"Whoa, you like Of Monsters and Men?" She didn't blush in embarrassment. She set her lip in a tight line. "So?" she spat as if I discovered a dirty little secret of hers.

"Iz it's cool. That's actually something we have in common."

She didn't respond for a while, but I could tell her mind was set at ease. The song continued on until she switched it to some bubblegum poppy song. I frowned, must mean we're here.

I take a deep breath. Today, I will be covered up in a mask.


	4. Missing Izzy (Prt 1)

**I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I'M REALLY BAD AT IT! GAH. I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER FOR A WHILE AND COULDN'T QUITE GET IT BUT HERE IS PART ONE OF THIS CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY ^_^**

September 11, 2013

"Okay class, so guess what today is?" Dr. Marquez began with his way too perky attitude. The class mumbled a response so dead and unenergetic, it was laughable. Of course everyone knows what today is. Today's 9/11, also known as the day we were attacked by some terrorists in the sky. I was always freaked out by that story. Of course I don't remember much, I was in first grade. My family was fortunate enough to not be near the twin towers when that happened. Some of us weren't so lucky, though.

"Now take out a piece of paper and write down what you remember about this time or where you were when this tragic event occurred. Anything you want involving this event, please write down. I'll give you ten minutes. Okay, get started." Dr. Marquez smiled, moving back to his seat to do some paper work.

I turn to Eric behind me. "So where's the girlfriend?" Eric asked. I shrugged, I really didn't know. I waited by her locker this morning but she didn't show up. She didn't show up at lunch either. "She's probably not feeling well. I don't know." I frowned. I couldn't help but be worried. Izzy never missed school, or at least not that I know of.

"Maybe you should ask?" Eric suggested, his tone didn't sound too interested though.

"I don't wanna bombard her if she's sick. Hey where's Clary?"

"Making out with the jock probably?"

I rolled my eyes, cringing a little on the inside. Yes, it still made me feel very uncomfortable when the thought of Jace and Clary getting it on somewhere in school. She's my long time crush. I can't help it.

"What happened with being in love with Clary anyways?" Eric asked all too loudly. "Hey, keep it down!"

"Whatever, but seriously though, what happened?"

I didn't know how to respond to that. I mean Eric's one of my best guy friends and I tell him everything I can't tell Clary, but I really don't know how to explain my deal with the Devil. What am I going to tell him? That it was my secret love for Clary that got me going out with the Princess? That I agreed so she doesn't find out? That secretly I agreed in hopes that Isabelle Lightwood could help me get over this sad endeavor that is Clary Fray? Yeah that sounds a bit psychotic.

"After I slept with Izzy, I just wanted to see if there was anything more to it…" I smirked.

"You're not using Iz to get over Clary are you?"

I felt my eyes go wide. "Wh-what? No! What are you talking about?"

He was about to scold me –I could feel it – but then Dr. Marquez's timer rang loud, cutting off all conversation.

"Okay, class, now who wants to go first?"

_…_

_Simon (2:45)_

_Hey where were you?_

_Isabelle (3:15)_

_Just w/ the family. Sorry I didn't give you a heads up that you had a day off from being my bf._

_Simon (3:16) _

_Izzy…I was actually worried about you ykno?_

She didn't reply after that. I didn't expect her to.

I walked with Clary to Java Jones after school. Jace had to study for a big test after school, so she hit me up for a hang out. I didn't mind that she only talks to me now when her boyfriend's off 'studying' with probably some sophomore cheerleader or whatever, as long as she's here.

"Izzy not replying?" She asked, taking a long sip of her cappuccino.

"No, well, I don't really expect her to."

"Why not? She _is_ your girlfriend…or is there trouble in paradise already?"

"No, she's just a talking about the feelings kind of girl."

"Then that's not a girl you should be dating, Simon." I smirked, she didn't even have a right to say that. IT's because of her after all why I'm doing this in the first place. "Look I got to go. But I'll text you, yeah?"

She nodded. "Okay."

…

Taking a long walk can definitely take you to weird places. In my case, it took me to Manhattan in front of Izzy's suite. I contemplated on whether I should knock or not. I wouldn't even know what to say. We're not actually dating. Everything was for show…she doesn't even like me.

"Simon?"

It was Alec.

"What are you doing here? You need to leave before Isabelle sees you."

"Why?"

Alec furrowed his uniformed eyebrows together and crossed his arms. I was taller than he was so he didn't really faze me at all. Though the vibe I'm getting from him has me cringing. "Tell Izzy…" What would you tell her, Simon? That I came here to check up on her? She wouldn't like that. Ugh, everything's just a mistake right now. "…I'll see her at school tomorrow."

"I'll make sure she doesn't get the message." His glare intensifying. Seriously? Alec Lightwood's a child.

Just then, the elevator door opened with older versions of Isabelle and Alec stepping out of to the hall towards us. "Alec, why are you out here?" Alec's mother asked. Alec ignored her, continuing to look at me like he was going to tear me to shreds. She looked from Alec to me, confused. "I told you no friends over." She muttered angrily in his ear. "You better get rid of him or you're grounded."

"He's not my friend." Alec muttered, but he did as she asked. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the elevator. His grip tightened with each stride. Seriously, how is Alec so strong?

"Leave Izzy alone. I don't want you going near her!"

He turned on the balls of his feet and dramatically walked away. Wow, they make Isabelle the normal one.

_"Izzy?" I called. Where am I? I examine my surroundings. I spot a waterfall. It wasn't all that hard to. I heard the rushing of the water a few miles back. There stood a half-naked Isabelle, bathing. I know I should've looked away but it was hard to. I felt my body walking towards her. Internally, I began to freak. Simon, what are you doing? I reached for her, lying my hand against the small of her back. She didn't open her eyes, just swooped her endless, raven black hair to the side. I was completely not in control of my body at this point. I pressed my lips against the nape of her neck, nibbling and sucking on it hungrily. She let out a soft moan, running her hand through my hair. _

_I stripped down to my boxers and went in next to her. I slipped my hands under her jaw and leaned in. "I love you…" _

_She opened her eyes, shocked. "What?"_

_Wait, what? Did I just tell her that I loved her? Oh shit. _

_She inched away and slipped into the dark blue water. _

_"Izzy wait!" _

_I dove in after her._

"Simon, wake up!" A splash of ice cold water hit my face. "Gah! The hell!"

"You were moaning in your sleeping, so it was either a sex dream or a nightmare. Either way, you're welcome." Clary placed the bucket in the kitchen sink and sat down beside me a little too close.

"Haven't heard from the princess yet?" I shook my head. Izzy hasn't been at school for a week now. No one but Alec knows where's she's been. "Maybe she skipped town? Too ashamed of something." Clary smiled. She always thought this was a joke. It was sort of pissing me off. Why does she have to be so annoying all the time?

"Clary…"

"No, seriously. Maybe she's cheating on you. She looks like the person to do that."

"Clary, I know you hate her but –."

"But nothing!"

She crossed her arms and leaned against me. I sighed, putting my arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She stared up at the ceiling light, wiping at her eyes. I bit my lip. I haven't seen Clary cry since her parents' divorce. It must be really bad. It must be Jace.

"I thought I was enough, you know. That he didn't need anyone else. Because he had me. I gave up everything for him and he does this to me."

"He cheated on you?"

She nodded, burying her face to my chest. She clung to my shirt like a little girl scared of the dark. I wrapped my arms around her. "Clary…"

"Look at me." She shook her head. "Clary,"

I took her hands and loosened her grip. "You're enough. You're more than enough. You everything, Clary."

Her red locks made a curtain, covering her face. I pushed back her hair, wiping her tears away with my thumb. "You're enough, Clary."

"No."

"Yes."

"No I'm not."

"Clary,"

I cupped her face and leaned in, pressing my lips against hers. "You are…to me."


End file.
